<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'One more chapter.' by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286878">'One more chapter.'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>INFINITE (Band), SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bookworm Sungjong, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Taemin, Implied Sexual Content, Open Relationships, Other, Reading, Sungjong-centric, Surprise Kissing, Taemin is a Little Shit, Taemin is a total brat, Taemin-centric, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Sungjong/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'One more chapter.'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3:42 PM</strong>
</p><p>Sungjong suddenly felt something hit him in the arm.When he looked up he saw that the culprit was Taemin,holding another shoe in their hand ready to throw at Sungjong.</p><p>He sighed at his roommate's antics."Taemin-ah can you stop?"Sungjong asked."I'm trying to read my book."It was a book he was reading for class,and Sungjong wasn't excatly in the mood for failing the class thank you very much Taemin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>